


to make you feel my love...

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Series: The Imprint Anthology [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Paul makes her life a little easier, Rachel is struggling, Rock Band, Traveling, Two Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, emotional struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: Rachel doesn't know where she belongs anymore, but La Push isn't it. The world took her mother, took her sister, and took her father.It doesn't take Paul though.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote
Series: The Imprint Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote Twilight fanfiction in the year 2020, but I like it so who cares.

**To make you feel my love…**

_By Bob Dylan_

Rachel sat down on the beach, for June it was cold and wet and still La Push. She would never be able to get away for the cold of this place, of her home.

Rebecca had run at the first sign of trouble. She had run to paradise to never look back. She had married a surfer boy that no one knew and who had never heard of La Push. Now she had her twin daughters with another on the way, and more in sight.

Rachel had a law degree with nowhere to go. She had no job, no friends, and no mother.

She didn’t have a sister anymore either, at least, she didn’t recognize the girl in the family pictures she sent Rachel in emails and letters. Rachel had a hundred pictures of her nieces and possible future nephew. She had pictures of her sister and her husband on white sandy beaches with surf boards for the pair of them. She had pictures of small squished faces and bright eyes and smiles that melted her heart.

She had pictures of a girl who looked just like her, her identical twin sister, but with hair that didn’t match. Rebecca had cut her hair short, short, short, they didn’t look the same anymore.

Rachel had exams when Rebecca had asked her to jump on a plane to see her get married. She had begun studying for her LSAT test when Rebecca had Sara and Sorra and had missed the chance to see them because of the Bar exam. She had missed their birthdays and Christmas visits and vacations, because the thought of seeing Rebecca happy, hurt her.

Because Rachel wasn’t, not with her degree or her accomplishments.

She had come home after more than four years away. She had come back to her father and brother who she left behind for a dream she couldn’t reach.

Rachel laid back in the cold sand and stared up at the dark clouds. It was always dark here, always quiet except for the sound of the water, the waves lapping up against the beach. She always loved the sound of the water, of the surf and the rain, she was sure that it was why it had been so hard for her to leave this stupid state.

“You’ll get sick out here.”

Rachel closed her eyes, blocking out the sights above and around her. She didn’t want to ever open them again, she would lay in the cold sand until she couldn’t think anymore.

“Rachel!”

She opened her eyes and stared up at her little brother, Jacob was four years younger than her, but looking at them together, _he_ looked like the older one. Jacob looked almost four years older than her, twenty-five to her twenty-one.

He was only seventeen, a high school Senior.

Rachel let him pull her up and into his chest. Even under his t-shirt he was hot to the touch, he was warm in a way that she couldn’t get used too.

But she held on, she let him hold her close, wrap his arms tightly around her and they cried. Rachel cried for her mother, lost a few miles down the road, while Jacob cried for the loss of Isabella Swan.

Then they went home.

~`~

Love is a spectrum.

This is a love story, but love comes in many different forms. Love is not a solid thing, it is fluid and moving and changing with every breath. Love is warm and sad and haunting, love is sweet and happy and cold. Love is more than just a husband and wife, more than just a mother and father, more than a pair of siblings split over miles and miles of sea and land, more than a pair of siblings holding onto one another for their lives, more than a boy and girl or two girls or two boys.

Love is unyielding, unconditional, and unnerving.

~`~

They meet in the decrypted old kitchen.

Where her mother would cook and sing and paint. Where she brought in love and life and warmth. Where she gave birth to Jacob on the table and made cookies for her father every Sunday. It had once been the center of their home, the beacon. Now it was untouched and cold.

Her father didn’t like the kitchen, he barely knew how to cook, so Rachel set up camp at the table. She set up her laptop and her law books and a steaming mug of tea.

She was already used to the sound of the rain on the windows, so it took a minute to hear the knocking. Her manners took the best of her as she let him in from the rain and offered him one of Jacob’s shirts and a drink.

“I’m fine,” said Paul, not meeting her eyes and Rachel tried to remember how she knew him. “Do you know where Jake is?”

Rachel couldn’t remember the last time she saw Jacob, it had to be yesterday morning or late the night before. He mostly came to eat and sleep and disappear again. She had barely seen her brother since she came home herself.

“You can wait here,” Rachel told him as she took a sip of her tea, it was cold now. She stood up and walked over to microwave her tea. “Though I don’t remember the last time he had been around.”

Jacob was probably at Quil’s or Embry’s houses, he was probably eating all of their food and sleeping on their couches. Rachel couldn’t blame him, this house had always been haunted.

The rain got louder outside and Rachel turned around to get a better look at Paul. He was familiar in a way she couldn’t quite describe. He was a rez kid just like her, they had grown up running around on the beach and throwing wet sand at each other.

“Of course he’s not around,” mumbled Paul and Rachel rolled her eyes as the microwave went off behind her. She stared at his eyes, they were a soft golden brown, with a fire simmering just behind his irises.

He met her eyes and watched as the anger suddenly became a full inferno, almost turning red. She didn’t quite know what to think of it, but he wasn’t what she expected, at least not yet.

She was suddenly aware of her appearance as he looked away from her. Her hair was a few days overdue of a wash and put back into a bandana; her face was also unwashed and had makeup smeared on it from when she was bored last night; and she was wearing her pajamas still, even though it was almost three in the afternoon.

Time didn’t feel as if it was moving in La Push, it felt stagnant and still. Nothing changed here, it was always the same.

“You’re welcome to stay here,” said Rachel, as she finished off her tea. “I’m going to the beach for a run though.”

“Okay,” said Paul quietly, as Rachel put her mug in the sink and went out to the living room where her camp bed was set up. Jacob got her and Rebecca’s bedroom when they left, which was one of the excuses she used to not come home.

She changed her clothes quickly in the bathroom and put on her shoes. She closed the door behind her and let the rain wash over her. He had followed after her, and they ran side by side all the way down to beach and along the coast line.

~`~

Love is his smile.

It warms her and brings her to her knees. His smile is the sun in a cold, wet, hopeless place. He brings her warmth when she needs it, and she does.

She never cared for the expression love at first sight, it was only a thing in fairytales. She didn’t love him when he was fourteen and she was seventeen, but she did love him when he was eighteen and she was twenty-two.

Love is tangible. Love is his smile, his laugh, his good morning kisses and good night hugs. Love is him holding her hand and pulling her into his chest. Love is them dancing into the night, both of them singing, both of them happy.

Love is his smile.

~`~

Rachel kissed him when they both fall into the sand.

She has never been the type of girl to fall over herself, to fall in love. She knows that love at first sight isn’t a thing, but she can’t deny her feelings. Rebecca was always the emotional one, she fell in love all the time, Solomon was the only one to keep her.

“How does this work?” she asked him, as his hand touched the small of her back. She felt as if she was being held to the Earth with his hands on her.

“I don’t know,” he told her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She smiled and kissed him again, this wasn’t love, this was something else. The imprint working it’s fairytale magic and bringing them together. Rachel didn’t know what strange magic this was, but she did know that she was okay with it.

The rain was lighter as they ran back to the house, both of them laughing and bumping into one another. Rachel liked the feel of his arm against hers, he was warm and she was always cold. He was a blaze of fire, hot and angry, but he was gentle beside her.

“My dad isn’t going to approve of this,” said Rachel, as she walked in the door. Sitting on the couch was Jacob, with the TV on, but an auto magazine in his lap. Rachel stared at him, he looked tired and sad and Rachel wasn’t ready to listen to him whine about Charlie Swan’s daughter.

“I don’t approve either,” said Jacob as he put the magazine on the coffee table. “What the hell Paul? She’s my sister!”

Rachel stood in front of Jacob, he was so much taller than her, almost a whole foot now and she had always been tall herself. He was shaking as he stood in front of her, and she felt Paul grab her arm.

“Get out of here Jake!” yelled Paul, pulling her behind him. She felt protected for the first time in a long time with Paul’s hand on her arm. “You don’t want to hurt Rachel!”

Jacob walked out of the room and Rachel pushed Paul’s hand off of her arm. “What was that for?” she asked him, as she walked into the kitchen where her father sat at the table. “I can handle Jacob on my own!”

Rachel was never one to be loud, she preferred the quiet, the rain to the thunder as her mother used to say. She ignored her father’s look as Paul stood in the doorway, his eye’s following her as she started to make a cup of tea.

“You don’t know what he could’ve done,” said Paul looking down at his feet. “I didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“As if Jacob could hurt a fly,” said Rachel, rolling her eyes. “He used to cry when he stepped on ant hills.”

She studied Paul’s face as he looked at her, then her father, he was so calm that it made her feel eerie. She felt the sudden calm before a storm hit her. Something was changing, something big was changing in this small sad town, something was really changing here.

“Rachel sit down,” said her father, and Rachel looked at him, he was still a tall man even in his wheelchair. Rachel picked up her mug of tea and sat down at the table, five old mismatched chairs that her mother had painted years ago.

“What’s going on?” asked Rachel as Paul took the seat beside her.

“Listen,” said Billy, looking at her with Jacob’s eyes. “Then ask questions.”

~`~

Love is him braiding her hair.

Love is the feel of him playing with her hair and rubbing her shoulders and back. It’s the feel of his hand in hers and cuddling together on his bed at his parent’s house. It’s the feel of his kiss on her lips, her forehead, her neck and each of her fingers. It’s the feel of his arms tight around her waist.

Love is all warmth, it’s all smiles, and all sweet touches. Love is him kissing her good morning and pulling her into his chest when he comes to bed late at night.

Love is her running her fingers through his short hair and kissing his forehead.

~`~

Rachel isn’t the only imprint to find peace running on the beach.

She runs to forget that she has no job, she has nowhere to live, that her boyfriend is a wolf, that her sister is having a boy named Raymond, and that her brother is in love with Leah Clearwater. She runs to forget the supernatural and the mundane, she runs to forget that her mother is dead and father is stuck in a wheelchair, that her baby brother is no longer so little.

Somedays, she’s joined by Hailey, who runs and runs and runs. Somedays it’s Kim, who starts strong, but always gets lost behind her. Somedays, it’s Cali, who is still small but older now, she isn’t an imprint though.

Rachel runs in silence, no music for her. She likes to just listen to the rain, the waves, her own breathing.

Somedays Paul runs with her.

They play catch and release, he always catches her and she always breaks free.

Running works for her, it works well and she comes back to her father’s house feeling refreshed. She showers and cleans and then sets herself up with her laptop and gets to work finding a job. She finally breaks when all of her savings are dried up.

She takes the job at the high school teaching government. And part of her doesn’t know how to feel when Paul sits in the back of her classroom and listens to her talk about the constitution. She had spent years learning how to defend it, now she was sharing everything she knew.

She plans on only staying for the year, saving her money little by little, taking a second job in Forks stocking shelves after school. She works hard, teaching and stocking and saving.

Paul always stays after her class and walks her to her car. He laughs at all the jokes she makes in class and he smiles while she gets passionate about the law. She likes the feel of him watching her while she lectures, while she paces.

She smiles more when he’s around, it’s taken her a long time to get to this point, but she likes it. She likes Paul.

She might be falling for him more than she could admit.

~`~

Love is his hand on her lower back.

It’s a single point of connection. It’s his arm around her waist, her name on his lips, his eyes on hers. It’s a touch, a moment, a soft sweet kiss. She likes the feel of his kisses, she likes the feel of his hands always on her, she likes the feel of the warmth of his skin.

She’s always cold and he’s always warm, searing hot.

She falls in love with his warm hands on her back, their chests pressed together, and both of them dozing in and out of sleep. She falls in love with his smile, his laugh, his mouth on hers. She falls in love with his soft words and calmness, the easiness of being together.

She falls in love faster than she thought love should work.

Love is his hand in hers.

~`~

Emily is the first to find out that she’s pregnant. Then it’s Cali, who disappears, as no sixteen year old wants to have a baby, the rumor is she’s with Rebecca. Leah’s pregnancy is a rumor for longer than it needs to be.

Rachel stares at the positive pregnancy test and feels everything slip away.

Paul graduated with her brother back in May, but now they will never leave. He won’t want to leave the support of his family, her family, the pack.

She doesn’t know what to do, even when her father and brother find her, when Paul holds her. She cries for days after, calling off from work, and not leaving her camp bed. She can’t bring herself to leave the confine of her bed, not even to eat.

“Rachel,” whispered Paul, as he rubbed her back and held her in his arms. “Its okay, Babe.”

It wasn’t.

He surprises her with a house, well, a cottage. It’s small and homey, she paints the nursery green, too reflect the colors she sees outside. She hangs the ultrasound pictures outside the door and stares at them whenever she passes by. She likes to look at them as she gets to watch her stomach grow.

She’s bringing life into the world.

Life is green and blue and brown, it’s red and pain and screaming. Life is the swell of her stomach, it the small kicks and hands pressing on her stomach. Life is Paul kissing her stomach and her cheek and her lips, soft and sweet. Life is growing inside of her.

Paul is perfect, he braids her hair every night and falls asleep holding her stomach. He rubs her back when she’s sick, he reads all the books, and he makes a list of names. He gets a job with Sam and Jared and they start a landscaping business. He’s happy and she doesn’t know how to tell him that she’s not.

She loves him, she wants him all for herself, but she doesn’t want to be in La Push.

~`~

Love is her children.

It’s James’ golden brown eyes, just like Paul’s. It’s Jessica’s soft dark hair, just like hers. It’s their smile, their giggles, their arms reaching for her. It’s each cry and each noise that they make, something different each time.

Love is her babies, love is her lying in bed and holding them in her arms. Love is her coming home and finding Paul asleep with the twins on his chest, also asleep. Love is the pair of them with their own mini, with their own baby to hold and kiss and be with.

Love is James. Love is Jessica. Love is their life together.

~`~

Rachel gets a job.

She gets a job in Port Angeles. She works there in the mornings and teaches in the afternoon. James and Jessica spend days with her father, learning how to speak, to walk, to grow. She can’t help but be amazed, he’s good with them, much better than he was with his own children.

Jessica gets the first word of all the pack children, while James walks first. Max is the oldest, their cousin, with Chris right behind, and Hannah after them. Rachel thought it was funny, Emily found out she was pregnant first, but she had her baby last of all of them.

Rachel falls more and more in love with her children every day. She falls in love with their tiny toes and fingers, with their smiles and laughs and cries. She smiles when they call her mama and when they call Paul dada.

“We should have another,” said Paul from the doorway after Rachel finally got them both into bed. They’re sixteen months old and almost too much to handle by herself.

“No,” said Rachel, brushing past him and into the hallway. She smiled as his face fell, he always took her jabs too seriously.

She grabbed at his hand and let their wedding rings clink against each other. She watched as his face slowly turned into a smile, his sadness turned into a calm facade. He was always calm with her, something that she had learned wasn’t the usual for him.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he pressed her up against the wall, one hand already tangling into her hair. His lips were soft against her neck, against her shoulders and lips, her chest. She would let him fall into her anyway he wanted if she was honest. Another baby wasn’t a big deal.

“Yes,” she told him, answering his unspoken question. She closed her eyes when he kissed her, but they didn’t get any farther when the crying started.

“Damnit,” he mumbled against her neck as she pulled free from him.

“At least you don’t have boobs,” she told him as she opened the door to the nursery and walked in. Jessica stood up in her crib and held her arms out to Rachel, ready for some comfort.

“I would trade you in a moment,” said Paul as Rachel sat down in the armchair Quil had made her as a baby shower gift. “You give them so much.”

Rachel sighed as she rubbed Jessica’s back, Paul tried so hard for her, for their children. She felt bad for him in moments like this, when their babies only wanted her, only wanted to nurse. She loved him, she wished for him to be as close to their children as she was, but it didn’t mean anything when he couldn’t provide as she could.

~`~

Love is kindness.

Love is his smile late at night, it’s him finding her in bed, it’s late night feedings for their children, it’s kisses and hugs. It’s her changing diapers and him rubbing her feet, it’s curling up together in bed and trying for another baby.

It’s always changing for them.

Love is turning down jobs, it’s staying in one place, it’s watching her children grow in and out of the womb.

Love is moving forward and saying goodbye, it’s sadness and happiness, it’s a quiet wedding after a high school graduation and it’s accepting that their lives will never be the same. Love is James, it’s Jessica, it’s Billie.

Love is family.

~`~

Rachel gives birth to Billie the same way her mother had Jacob, on the kitchen table. Billie is perfect, a little girl with his eyes and her hair, their complexion, her smile and his laugh. She’s sweet and always, always listens to what they tell her.

She follows Rachel everywhere, from court to school, from Port Angeles to Forks to La Push, from Rachel to Paul. She’s always at their heels, at their waist, on their shoulders, she runs after Jessica and James.

Rachel loves watching her children discover the world. Billie loves to sit in front of the tide pools and watch them change, while Jessica and James love to play in the forests around their home. Rachel follows after them in those times, she’s quiet while they thrash through the underbrush or run along the rocks, scaring everything away.

Sometimes, Paul will join them, he finally stopped phasing at twenty-five, but animals still love him. Deer and birds and rabbits all come to him, close enough to see, but not touch. Close enough to make their children squeal in excitement and scare away the critters that came to say hello.

Sometimes, just she and Paul will go out, just the two of them and sit on a bench far out in the woods. He built it for her to ask her to marry him, the fairy lights he took down after that night, but the bench stayed. The pair of them always ended up with her in his lap, his warm arms wrapped around her.

“I love you,” she whispered to him. The kids had been put to bed an hour ago, the dogs were brought in, and the kitchen was clean except for the dishes that Paul was finishing. She was happy in their little cottage, she was happy surrounded by green for the first time in years and years.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her. He was still warm, even now as she felt cold, he still smelled like the woods. She pressed her cheek against his back, and held on to him.

“I love you too,” said Paul, turning in her arms and holding her face in his hands. She smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Let’s go for a walk,” she suggested, and behind her she heard the noise of a door creaking open. Billie wrapped her little arms around Rachel’s legs, and she knew that their quiet walk wouldn’t be just the two of them.

“Mama,” said Billie, reaching her arms up to her, and Rachel couldn’t help but pick her up. She looks just like Paul now, but with Rachel’s long hair. “I’m cold.”

She hands Billie over to Paul, who is always warm and lets him snuggle with their daughter as she grabs her and Billie’s coats. Billie is either up or asleep, there is no in between with her.

“Come on,” said Rachel, as she holds out Billie’s coat for her. Billie puts it on and the three of them head outside. She’s asleep on Paul’s shoulders before they even reach the street and snoring by the time they get to the beach. It’s summer, but it’s not raining, and Rachel can feel warmth in the air.

“Rachel,” said Paul softly as they sit together on the wet sand, above them the sky is clear and the stars are shining down on them. “Are you happy here?”

Rachel looked at him, she’s still four years older than him, even though she’s more often mistaken as the younger one in their relationship. Paul still keeps his hair cut short, even though he had stopped phasing a year ago. He was going to age, just like Sam is, how Jared is, how Leah and Jacob and all the others who have children now are aging.

She doesn’t mind the thought of growing old with him.

“If you would’ve asked me a year ago, even a month ago,” she told him, reaching for his hand with one of hers and running her fingers through Billie’s hair with the other. “Then I would’ve told you no, but now I am.”

She had been the first one after her father to find out that her mother had been killed. A drunk driver had hit her and drove off into a tree, killing himself. Her mother had been killed in impact, instantly gone from the world.

She and Rebecca had been nine, Jacob had just turned five. After that it was the countdown to how quickly they could leave. Rachel studied and threw herself into school, finishing her associate’s degree the same time she graduated from high school, then diving head first into her Bachelor’s, finishing it in a year and a half before law school.

Rebecca ran off to Hawaii, to paradise and fell in love.

Rachel thought that Rebecca took the easy way out, but it had been her who took the easy way out. Rachel had let herself disappear and suffocate in books and university, Rebecca found love and a home.

“Are you sure?” asked Paul, and Rachel nodded.

She leaned over and kissed him softly, before they got up and headed back home, Billie still asleep and the pair of them hand in hand.

~`~

Love is a pair of hands.

Hands that hold hers when they walk together, hands that squeeze her shoulder in just the right way, hands that cradle her face before he kisses her. His hands that spend all of their time in the dirt, that change the world all around them, and that shape and mold the Earth.

Hands that hold babies so gently that she wonders what they were ever used for before. Hands that clean the dishes and fold laundry and sweep and mop. Hands that hold her and pull her close, make her dance.

Love is him kissing her fingers and rubbing her feet and tickling her until she pees herself.

~`~

Rachel is the first person to hear about Rebecca and Solomon’s death.

She flies down and brings back her three nieces and one nephew. Rylie, the youngest, is the same age as Billie, and already Rachel can see them being best friends. They’ll grow to be closer than Rachel and Rebecca were.

Paul is waiting for them at the airport and she just wants to run to him. She helps them get settled into her father’s house and leaves Sara and Sorra in charge. She already knows that she’ll be back in the next few hours, her father could barely manage one child in his prime, before her mother died. He had gotten better with her and Jacob’s children, but he never had to look after four of them at once.

Raymond is a year and a half older than James and Jessica and the three of them all fall in together.

Rachel worried about Sara and Sorra most. They stay together and they stay away from everyone else. She gave up after Christmas, where they spent the whole time trapped up in their room. She started running again and soon found two new partners.

They don’t complain about the cold or the wet, they don’t ask how the same ocean could be so different here than back in paradise. Rachel just runs and the two of them follow a full two lengths behind her.

She doesn’t quite know what to think of all of it, she sees too much of herself in them, how she and Rebecca were after their mother passed. At least their older, thirteen instead of nine.

Rachel still wished that she got more time with her mother, that her life had been more different. That things had changed here.

Except for Paul, except for her three beautiful and healthy and happy children. Rachel loves them, she loves her nieces and nephews, she loves her parents and siblings, and she loves La Push.

But she misses her mother, her sister, the way things had been.

Love is complicated.

~`~

Love _is_ complicated.

It’s messy faces with sticky hands, it’s good morning kisses and late night feedings, it’s dancing in a dirty kitchen and singing in the shower. It’s all the good and all the bad and the feeling of falling, over and over and over again. It’s sleeping in when the kids are screaming at each other, it’s kissing bruises and putting Band-Aids on cuts, it’s falling on top of him on the couch after checking for the third time that the kids are asleep.

It’s watching her daughter cry when the boy she liked told her no, it’s teaching her son to always listen to what others say, it’s holding her daughter when she has a bad day. It’s the little things, like making Jessica’s favorite meal, reminding James to have manners, and helping Billie with her homework.

It’s also the big things, like helping Jessica get ready for her first school dance, giving James the sex talk, and talking Billie through her first period.

Love is easy.

~`~

Rachel can’t feel anything.

Her heart is falling out of her body when James exploded into a wolf. She just barely grabbed Jessica and Billie and pulled them away before they got hurt. Her children were always close, closer than Rachel ever was with Rebecca and Jacob, even now.

She’s scared of her son, all the same fears she had of Paul the first time he phased in front of her.

“Paul!”

She hated to scream, to cry for him, but she can’t help the fear wrapped around her. She can’t help but hold her daughters close to her and cry as Paul ran out to them. The look on his face is something that she can’t quite tell, but he led James away from her and their girls.

“Mom? Are you okay?” asked Jessica, as she pulled away from her. Rachel wanted to keep her death grip on her, wanted to hold her like how Billie was allowing her too.

“Get in the house,” Rachel told her, looking up at the dark gray clouds above them. “It’s going to rain.”

“It’s always raining here!” yelled Jessica, as she walked into the house, “I hate it here!”

Her heart is gone.

~`~

Love is Jessica, James, and Billie.

It’s Sara and Sorra, Raymond, Max, Marcus and Mackenzie, and Rylie.

It’s her parents, Billy and Sarah, her twin sister Rebecca, and her baby brother Jacob.

It’s her family.

~`~

“Be careful around some of the guys here Rachel,” said Jacob as they walked back to the house. His arm was warm around her shoulders and her arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him close. “They’re not all what they used to be.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and they walked together, only missing Rebecca on Jacob’s other side. They used to make a twin sandwich with him in between them, but now he was so tall and big she doubted it would ever happen again.

“I think I can handle myself Jacob,” said Rachel, as they walked, it took two of her steps to match just one of his. He was almost too tall now, like their father.

“Just be wary,” said Jacob, in a cautious tone, “some of them have a bit of a temper.”

“Jacob,” said Rachel as they reached the intersection where their mother was killed. The tire marks still stained the road. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” said Jacob, with a slight pout and she smiled. He was never going to grow out of his pouting and it made her see him as a six year old and not almost eighteen.

“I grew up here just like you Jacob,” Rachel reminded him as they both looked at the very last reminder of their mother. The last painting she ever made. “I know the people here as well as you do.”

She glanced at him, and was sure that he was thinking that she was lying. She had been gone for years, four long years, but what did he know.

Jacob would always be her baby brother, nothing would ever change that.

~`~

Love is Paul.

~`~

Rachel climbed into bed, exhausted, and Paul pulled her close. In a few short hours, all three of their children were a hurricane coming in and out of their house. Jessica home for the summer from college, James with his fiancé Leila hanging around the house for a visit, and Billie, packing her things before she moved out.

Jessica was following into Rachel’s footsteps, she wanted to be a doctor, to see the world. James following after Paul, happy to stay in La Push, ready to have a family.

Billie was following her own path.

She was a singer in a band, made up of kids who didn’t know better. She grew up with magic in her blood, coming from every direction to her, but she wasn’t magic.

Neither of their daughters were.

But Billie nor Jessica needed magic. Jessica had her brain, had her good heart, her love to guide her. Billie had her voice, her words that could cut through glass hearts and break windows, a love for music so deep that it worried Rachel.

She was their youngest after all.

“Their fine, all three of them,” whispered Paul as he kissed her forehead. Rachel looked into his golden eyes, Billie’s eyes. She kissed him softly, like how she had all those years ago on the beach.

She wasn’t cold now.

Rachel could trace their history back generations, to sides of a coin they were. She could go for hours and hours about their love, their families, the lives they gave to the world.

He would only ever say one thing.

“She makes me feel calm.”

It was the answer he gave whenever anyone asked why he choose her, the world was sexist so they never asked her why she loved him. The world had decided that she was his property with one kiss.

She choose him because he made her feel happy.

“She’s so young though,” said Rachel, thinking not of Billie, not of Jessica, not of any child she knew. She thought of herself at twenty-two, still so young and dumb.

“So we’re we.”

Rachel could count on one hand how many times they fought. Though none of them would be as bad as the first time, Rachel screaming and crying and so sure that she was right that nothing else mattered. She had screamed until her voice was raw and she couldn’t breathe.

Paul had punched a tree and it came down.

That fight had turned into a night of lust, of love, of a future of them together. They fought like cats and dogs, but they made up faster than anyone would’ve thought possible.

It made Rachel feel alive in such a lively green world, it gave her back a sense of self.

It gave Paul control over his emotions, over his phasing.

They came together, they fell into each other over and over again. Rachel fell first into lust, then forgiveness, then love. Paul fell into love, then heartache, then love again.

Rachel let him pull her on top of him, and she giggled into the kiss. She loved him, she loved him like breathing in a place where she had once been unable to breathe. She loved him more than he loved her.

Billie could sing like her mother, she would tell the tribes stories again. She would sing and share and tell their stories again. She was named after Rachel’s father, the first storyteller in her life, and she would outlive him for many years.

Jessica could sing, but she was busy finding her own story, writing and fighting for it word by word. She was a smart girl, she would make it farther than most, and she would come back to La Push against Rachel’s pushes. She would get married, have children, and be happy.

James could sing, he would sing like Paul. His voice would be deep, but it would put any screaming baby, crying toddler to sleep. He would never leave La Push and he would be happy. He would have a large family with plenty of children and dogs and more cats than Rachel was sure was possible.

All of them would be happy.

All of them would know love.

~`~

Love is saying goodbye.

~`~

Her mother was first, her sister second, her father third.

It didn’t get easier saying goodbye, going through the motions of cleaning and planning. Rachel would cry, Jacob would follow at her heels, they would hold onto one another and keep the other from falling.

Paul and Leah would stand back and listen to them cry and whine and miss their family. They would take in their heartache, they would hold them close, and they would try to make everything better.

Rachel would just be happy that her father got to see her children grow up and become real people. He got see almost every one of his grandchildren grow up. He got to see most of them graduate high school and even Sara and Sorra graduate from college. He got see so much of their achievements, even if he didn’t understand them all.

They all came to mourn her father, the whole tribe, every member of the pack. Rachel would be grateful, she had more people to lean on than ever before now.

She took Paul with her when she ran.

The pair of them ran side by side along the beach, they would dance in their dirty kitchen, they would sing together.

Paul loved music, something that she had learned quickly. He would sing to her whenever they were together, whenever he was happy, even if she was sad. She got her voice back slowly, humming to herself and later singing in the shower.

They found a love in Bob Dylan and she gave Billie, Dylan, as a middle name.

But after the death of her father, it took her a lot longer to get her voice back. It was slow, humming along to the radio, singing in the shower, and then later singing to Paul as they danced together.

Each day was better than the day before.

She fell back in love with the cold, the wet, and La Push. It had taken longer than she ever thought it would.

~`~

Love is home.

~`~

Billie sang of the past, James the present, and Jessica the future.

Rachel sang of love.

“ _When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love_ ,” sang Rachel as she held Paul in her arms. He smiled at her and she paused, ready for him to take the next verse.

Paul leaned down and kissed her, holding her face in his warm hands. She loved him, she loved every part of him, she loved all of him.

She pulled away first, gasping for air as she always did. Paul laughed and kissed her cheek and neck, just as he always did while she giggled.

“I love you,” he whispered into her neck, before he kissed her mouth again. “You will always be everything to me.”

Rachel felt her heart pull, just as it always did when he told her this. At least once a day he told her how much he loved her. He was the love of her life, he had saved her from herself, from her own insecurities.

“I had wanted to leave here the second I came back,” Rachel told him, as she put a hand over his heart. “But then you came knocking on the back door.”

Paul smiled down at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. She would never want to be anywhere except for with him.

“ _When evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love_ ,” Paul whispered in her ear as she put her head against his shoulder, the pair of them rocking together. “ _I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong, I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong_.”

Paul ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead when she looked up at him, this was the first song he had ever sang to her, had ever played for her. She would always remember the two of them sitting in his truck, both of them angry and frustrated with each other. He had punched his radio on to get rid of the silence and Rachel almost turned it off just to piss him off more.

But then the gravelly first line started playing and Rachel put her hand over his on the gear shaft and she knew that everything would be okay. Both of them knew that something was starting between them.

It was the start of their love story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Harley’s turn.
> 
> Or alternatively, part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second half of “to make you feel my love”

Billie doesn’t know what love is.

She doesn’t know what it means to fall all over yourself for someone else. She doesn’t know what it’s like to fall for someone else like her parents had. She doesn’t know what it’s like to have someone want her.

But she knows of love.

She feels it when her mother kisses her forehead before school every morning; when her father let’s her pick the music when they go on drives together; when her sister teaches her how to do her makeup; when her brother shows up at her gigs.

She feels it when Harley stands behind her on stage, his guitar in his hands. She feels safe with him watching her, with his eyes always on her back as she moves across the stage.

She and Harley are a tale as old as they are. They were born three weeks apart and hadn’t been separated since, even when Harley started phasing and Billie stayed the same. She was sure that he hadn’t imprinted, but she knew that the girl he imprinted on would be lucky to have him.

It was his idea to go on tour. It was his idea for them to camp out in his van, the two of them and their drummer Micah. They start in La Push two days before they graduate, then start traveling right after. They tour in every little town, every dive bar, and every place they can set up on a stage.

She sings the songs of her people, old wining tales that she loves. Stories passed down from her namesake, her grandfather down to her. Tales of heroics, of the supernatural, of her family.

She misses her mother most, she misses her like breathing. She looks like her father, but she had her mother’s long, long dark hair. For her first show in Seattle she buys more hair dye than she can really afford, and puts as many colors into her hair as she can. When she’s done, she braids feathers and beads and seashells into her hair until she can feel the weight holding her down.

Billie feels like she looks like herself for the first time in her life.

~`~

Love is simple strand of chords on a guitar.

It’s the warmth of holding hands with your best friend, it’s the feel of fingers running through dirty hair, it’s the feel of her braids coming down. It’s the feeling of love.

Billie learned to play the piano with her father’s encouraging hands hovering over hers. He sang and she practiced. She’ll always remember the way he smelled like the forest around their home, like dirt and nature and rain.

It’s what Harley smells like.

~`~

Billie kissed Micah in the backroom of a bar they had played three of five shows at. She regrets it quickly, something about his mouth doesn’t feel right.

Micah doesn’t mind, he ran off with another girl after the show was over and Billie went back to the hotel room with Harley. They order room service and she takes all of her braids out with help from Harley’s gentle fingers. She rested her head on his stomach and realized that something felt off.

It only took her a few minutes to get him out to the van and it took them a half hour to get them out of the city. They parked and climbed up onto the hood and stare up at stars they love and know by heart.

Billie rested her head on his shoulder and Harley wrapped his arm around her, keeping her warm and safe. For the first time in a long, since they left, she’s felt safe.

Safe is all that she wanted, she has always wanted to be safe. She remembered being little and wanting to be held by her mother. She only wanted to be with her mother, her father, her siblings. She always wanted them in sight, Harley is the same shade of brown as her, and she knows that’s why she always felt safe with him.

Harley was her safety net in a world where they don’t exist.

“It’s going to rain,” mumbled Harley into her hair, she could hear the sleep in his voice. She could also hear the rumble of thunder off in the distance, soft and even like breathing.

They don’t move, even once the rain started to come down, started to soak them through their clothes. She doesn’t move even though every part of her was wet and cold and tired. They have practice in the morning, and another show that night, but Harley’s arm wrapped around her is all that she needed.

~`~

Love is warmth.

It’s the feel of his arm around her shoulders, around her waist, looped through hers. It’s his face tucked into her neck, her hair, whispering jokes in her ear. It’s a smile that they pass back and forth to one another across a stage every night.

She loves him, she loves him, she loves him.

She sings.

~`~

Billie did her makeup, she did her hair, and she got dressed. She felt better with the masks up in place. She felt protected with no one knowing what she truly looked like under the appearance she carefully crafted for herself.

She loved the looks she got from Harley and Micah, loved the stares she got from strangers, from their fans. Billie felt safe behind her masks and she’ll keep it that way as long as she could.

The only time she felt safe without her covers was when she’s home, or with Harley.

“I think we should keep it in the act,” said Micah, as he underlined the one song that got the whole crowd singing along with them. “The audience loved it!”

Billie stared down at the paper, at the names she and Harley had written down carefully that morning. Names that were carefully considered over two cups of coffee and three cups of tea and a box of donuts. 

“I don’t know,” said Billie, staring down at the list of song titles. “That was a bit too personal.”

“And that’s what we need,” argued Micah, tapping his pen on the list. “We need more personal songs, less of the homeland stuff.”

“It’s the whole point of the band Micah,” said Harley and Billie squeezed his knee under the table to keep him calm. “It’s what we’ve been working on the whole time.”

“But it’s not going to get us a record deal, Harley,” said Micah, and Billie felt her heart drop.

She had never thought about a record deal, about the possibility of more. This could easily become more for her, for all three of them. They could get out of Washington.

Billie glanced over at Harley and knew that they might come to an end. She looked back down at the list of songs that she had sung just hours earlier. 

“We should add in some Billy Joel and Elton John then,” Billie told Micah as she grabbed her notebook and started writing down the names of her favorite songs.

She grew up with her father’s CD collection and a shared love of music. Her father teaching her the piano and the guitar, and her mother teaching her all the songs and all the stories of their people.

Billie always believed the stories, even before James phased in front of her. There was something in the way that her grandfather told the stories, how he whispered them across a bonfire, across a kitchen table, to her in his hospital bed.

Her grandfather had died her junior year of high school. She had sang at his funeral, sang the same song he always sang to her when she was a little kid.

“That works for me,” said Micah as Billie glanced over at Harley, who wasn’t looking at her. She already knew she was making the wrong choice.

~`~

Love is comfort.

She cries some nights, while the boys are driving and she’s in the back with the equipment. She misses her family, her parents, her siblings, her nephews. She cries for the grandfather who she lost, she cries for the grandmother who she would never know, and she cries for the fear that Harley would imprint while their out on the road.

She cries for everything she misses, and she pretends that she’s asleep when they finally stop at the next town or city.

Micah always goes to check them in, while Harley gets her from the back and carries her up to their room. They always fall asleep together, cuddled up in bed and Billie feels the comfort she wants. 

He gives her everything.

~`~

They come back for Jessica’s wedding, it’s a beautiful affair and they play at the reception. Billie sings all of Jessica’s favorite songs and all of the songs that her new husband loves. She sings from her heart and felt a part of her fall away, her sister will never be a Lahote again, they’ll be farther away than ever before.

“To my beautiful sister and her new husband, I want to say thank you for letting us play at your wedding,” said Billie, as she held onto the microphone. She was a few glasses of champagne in and a few sips from her father’s flask, she was never a fan of whiskey, but it gave a nice burn. “I am so proud of you Jessica, and I’ve missed you so much while we’ve been on the road. I’m so happy that you’ve been able to find someone as passionate as you are with caring for the needy and the weak.”

Billie wiped at her eyes and held her wine glass, she glanced at the boys behind her. Micah had been her first crush, an attraction that broke off when they started living together in the van and in hotel rooms. Harley stood just a few feet from her, and she felt her heart break.

“Jessica,” she said, turning around to face her sister at the head table. “I’m so happy that you found someone, that you found love. I’m never going to get that, because the person I love has never seen me as more than a friend.”

She took the microphone off the stand and took a sip of her champagne. She glanced back over at Harley, she didn’t know what love was, what it felt like to have just one person in her life.

“Jess,” said Billie softly, “I love you, and I hope you’re happy, because that means at least one of us Lahote girls found love.”

Then she walked off the stage.

~`~

Love is forgiveness.

It’s her sister holding her head in her lap when she woke up, it’s her brother calling off the ambulance that someone called, and it’s her parents taking her back home when she wakes up.

Harley climbs up into her bedroom through the window and they lay in bed together. She starts to feel better and the dizziness starts to slip away as she falls asleep. She likes the feel of his fingers running through her hair and his heartbeat under her ear.

Love is the whispered sorry passed between them.

~`~

Los Angeles was hot and bright and sunny, it’s a record deal and it gets them out of hotel rooms and the van. She sings of deep mourning and of bright happiness and of love, always love. Billie hated love songs, but she loved the feeling after she sings one perfectly.

She sings of tradition and she sings her favorite songs of hope. 

She finished one and moved on to the next. She sings and sings and sings, she sings the same song over and over again and she loved it all. Her voice started to echo in her head and the lyrics disappear and she sings.

The first song recorded was the first song she learned to sing as a child. Her parents love Bob Dylan and they made Dylan her middle name, it only made sense for that to be her name. Billie Dylan Lahote, named after two men who taught her parents love and forgiveness and warmth.

After the first song, the rest of them are easy. They flow out easily, perfectly, words and lyrics and a tune she can’t get out of her head.

She loved to sing just as much as she loved Harley.

She kissed Harley in a haze on the night of her sister’s wedding. She kissed him and he kissed her back and they fell together.

Fleetwood Mac was the reason that she knew she shouldn’t be in love with him, but eighteen years of knowing Harley, loving him, won’t make her stop. She kissed him again the next morning, and that night, and she would every day after.

Love was a strange and unknowing thing. Billie learned it through a whispered conversation on the hood of a van, with a warm arm around her shoulders.

Harley kissed her forehead, then her mouth when she got out of the recording room. It felt like they’re in their own world when they’re together. Just the two of them with no one around, no one but each other.

Harley’s mouth was always soft against hers and she can’t help but wonder if this is what an imprint is. If this all-consuming love, want, happiness is what imprinting was. She felt safe with him, with his arm around her shoulders or waist, his hand holding hers, his forehead pressed against her own.

She falls.

~`~

Love is a kiss.

It’s a simple gesture, a simple movement. He opens the door for her and boots her in, he makes her laugh, he takes her everywhere she needs or wants to be.

He gives and gives and gives, and she gives and gives and gives back.

They play a push and pull, where they’re both happy to win and lose.

~`~

Jessica found out she’s pregnant first, it’s her first child and she found out while in Africa in a small remote village. She and her husband are both doctors, they both cure the sick and the hurt. She’s told by the village midwife while treating her for the flu.

Leila found out next, and this will be her third baby, and she was hoping for a girl. She had two sons, both who look just like James, both who wanted to be James. Leila just wanted one girl, someone who could be like her.

Billie cried in the backstage bathroom of a hall in New York City. Their album blew up and they have an actual tour scheduled. She was too young and they’re on tour and she was pregnant. She doesn’t know how to tell Harley, Micah, her family, their fans.

She only left the bathroom when the stage manager almost broke down the door to get her to go out on stage.

And she sings.

Harley almost passed out when she told him, but they keep the tour dates. They will end up back in Seattle when she’s about seven months, just in time for them to disappear and have the baby. The rest of the time she’ll spend singing.

“Boy or girl?” asked Micah, as he stared at the ultrasound pictures on the small table in the tour bus.

“We don’t know,” said Harley, his ear pressed against Billie’s stomach, and his arms wrapped around her waist. “I think it’s a girl, but Bi says it’s a boy.”

“Then I put my money on a boy,” said Micah and Billie smiled as she ran her fingers through Harley’s hair. “Billie always gets it right.”

~`~

Love is a growing stomach.

She’s stares at herself in the mirror every night before bed, rubbing the bump as it grows bigger and bigger. He kisses her stomach every day and takes pictures of her once a week. They live out of a bus and hotels, and have doctor appointments in different cities across the nation.

She feels warm with his hands on her bump, holding their child.

She kisses him softly and holds his face to hers, happy to have someone.

~`~

William, Liam, was beautiful.

He fit in her arms perfectly and she can’t stop herself from kissing his fingers, his toes, his forehead and stomach and his little dimples. He looked like Harley, but she can see a bit of herself in him, mostly in his powerful lungs.

Liam wailed all through the night and Billie was thankful her parents slept like the dead. She sings him all the songs, all of the ones that made her famous and all of the ones that she loved. She sang him to sleep in the quiet of the night every night and kissed him to seal the deal.

They go back to Los Angeles, with Liam in tow, and record another album. They go on tour the following year, when Liam is two years old. She puts sound proof earphones on him and he sleeps against her chest while she sings.

She gets him singing and playing the guitar by the time he’s three. They’re all back in the studio and the three of them sit back and listen to Liam sing into the microphone. It’s too cute so they make it a bonus song on the album.

“Liam,” whispered Billie, as she picked him up and kissed his forehead. “You are going to be on Q. Natives third album.”

Liam looked up at her with her eyes, and she still couldn’t believe that there was a small human in the world with her eyes and hair and voice. He was honestly all of her hopes and dreams, wrapped up in a three year olds body.

“Are you excited?” asked Harley, as he took him from her arms.

“It’s just another baby, H,” Billie told him as she rubbed her stomach. She would be having the baby around the same time that their album came out, and about eight months after that they would go on tour again.

She was excited, but also already exhausted at the thought of touring with a newborn and a toddler. It had already been hard enough to tour while pregnant with Liam the first time.

“Baby number two though,” said Harley, as Liam tucked his head onto his shoulder. Billie smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

“Will the two of you stop making out so we can get to our dinner reservation?” called Micah from the door with the studio intern hanging off of his arm. Billie rolled her eyes, but wasn’t surprised at all. Micah liked to fuck anything that had tits and blonde hair and was legal enough. But he was family, he treated Liam like he was his nephew, and Billie liked that. He was great with him too, which was an added plus.

“Oh shut it,” said Harley as he wrapped his arm around Billie’s waist and they walked out after Micah.

~`~

Love is tiny toes and fingers.

It’s a small cry when she puts him down for just a second, his arms reaching for her. It’s soft hair under her hand as she holds his head in one hand and cradles his back in the other. It’s his eyes, Harley’s dark eyes that stare up at her, so beautiful.

Love is the little kisses that she presses into his neck and cheeks and forehead. It’s the kisses that she gives him every day and night and everywhere that she can put them.

She loves him more than anything.

~`~

Billie stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hands and sighed. Of course she was pregnant, she always got pregnant on tour.

“Welcome to the family, number three,” said Billie as she patted her stomach and flushed the toilet. She had to be on stage in the next few minutes, but she needed to tell Harley and Micah first.

“There you are,” said Harley as she walked up to him and Micah, who were standing by the stage entrance with their manager Cara. “What have you been doing?”

“I’m pregnant,” she told him, pressing a hand to her stomach. “Probably due in about seven months.”

“It’s not touring if you’re not pregnant for part of it,” said Micah as he turned around to walk on stage. There was a loud cheer as she heard him tap out a tune on the drums.

Harley smiled and kissed her forehead, before turning to walk out after Micah, getting more cheers. Billie smiled and looked at Cara, who she knew was already going through all of the hoops and ladders she would need to for Billie.

“Congratulations,” said Cara, with a tight lipped smile, one that Billie was familiar with.

“I’m sorry,” Billie told her, and Cara’s smile relaxed. “I don’t plan on this.”

“I know,” said Cara with a long sigh, “it just feels like the three of you try to make this harder than it needs to be.”

“Just sleep with Micah and get it over with,” said Billie, before walking out onto the stage, to a crowd of adoring fans.

She had a smile on her face the whole time as she sang. She could feel Harley’s eyes on her back as she sang to the crowd, to her fans. The band had blown up more than she could’ve ever imagined, but she had Harley just a few feet behind her.

~`~

Love is her children.

Liam’s smile, David’s eyes, Olivia’s voice, Louie’s laugh, and Roslyn’s heart.

She loves them like she needs to breathe, they’re her everything and she wants them with her at all times. She loves them, she loves them, she loves them. They’re all sweet and smart and hers, all hers and Harley’s.

They’re her children and everything that she needs.

~`~

Billie smiled as she sang to Harley, “I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue, and oh, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love.”

“I love this song,” whispered Harley as he held her against his chest. He had stopped phasing years ago, he was probably the youngest male wolf in the pack to stop phasing ever. She was always proud of him, as even her brother took another ten years to stop.

“I think of you every time I sing it,” she told him as she laced her fingers through his. “Though it’s always surprised me that you never imprinted.”

“I did imprint Billie,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. “It just didn’t change how I felt about you.”

Billie pulled away and looked up at him, Harley was still the same person that she fell in love with when they were children. She was sure that he had never imprinted, she knew him as well as she knew herself, there was no way that he had imprinted on her.

“On who?” she asked, putting her arms down at his sides.

“On you,” said Harley, smiling down at her. “I’ve been in love with you since we were five years old, Billie. I imprinted on you right after I phased, why do you think that I followed you around the state all that summer?”

“Because we wanted to go on tour,” she told him, thinking back to the summer she and Harley finally got together.

“Yeah,” he said, holding his hand back out to her. “But I was needed here, and instead I ran off with you.”

“You wanted to go just as much as I did,” she told him, as she took his hand again and let him pull her close. “It was always the dream, even before you phased.”

“I would’ve always followed after you,” he told her and Billie smiled, as he leaned down and kissed her. She held his face in her hands, keeping him close to her and wanting nothing more than to always have him there.

“We should go on tour again,” she whispered, pushing his hair out of his eyes, “I promise I won’t get pregnant.”

“We can bring all the kids too,” said Harley and Billie nodded, she would call Cara in the morning to arrange a summer tour. She would have to call Micah too, tell him to bring his own assortment of children.

Micah still lived out in Los Angeles, in the same apartment they shared for every album they recorded. He had three kids with three different women, including the blonde studio intern. They had stopped touring after her and Harley’s fifth child was born, and Micah’s third was conceived.

They had eight albums and more money than they really knew what to do with, but they were happy. Happy with their life and with their family.

“It sounds good to me,” said Billie, pulling his mouth back down to hers. “Let’s get the band back together.”

~`~

Love is Harley.

~`~

“The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret, the winds of change are blowing wild and free, you ain't seen nothing like me yet,” sang Billie, with her daughters Olivia and Roslyn beside her. She had never thought that she would ever get to go on tour with her children, her babies.

They had made one last album, which was just them singing all of their hits with their children. Liam and David were playing guitar with Harley, and Roslyn and Olivia sang backup for her, while Louie played the piano.

Micah’s kids, his two daughter’s Maria and Hayley were both singers and helping Roslyn and Olivia with the backup vocals. Micah’s only son, Will, played the drums with him, and if Billie didn’t know better, then she would’ve been sure that he was the better player.

Billie closed her eyes and swayed along with the music, over ten years had passed since she had last been on a stage like this, but it felt like no time had passed at all. She smiled at the sound of the crowd in front of her and her children around her.

This was her home, her life, and she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I plan on doing all of the pack couples, next is Brady Fuller!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess just let me know what you think??


End file.
